Cinderpelt Reborn
This is a story written by Moony. (SPOILER:This is going to be sad.) Blurb Cinderpelt has been given a second chance in life.She is now a cat named Cinderheart. But her new destiny is causing mytrious for the lake...and Cinderheart can't figure it out.A prophecy is given,and Cinderheart must go on a quest to save to forest.Along with her friends,she can save the clans. Main characters Cinderpelt:Dark gray she-cat with a twisted leg.She is actuly Cinderheart. Cinderheart:Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes.She is Cinderpelt's recreation. Lionblaze:Golden brown tabby with amber eyes. Leafpool:Light brown she-cat with white chest and paws. Hollyleaf:Black she-cat. Surporting Characters Honeyfern:Brown tabby she-cat. Firestar:Handsome ginger tom. Brakenfur:Golden brown tabby tom. Cloudtail:White fluffly tom with blue eyes. Praise Coming soon.... A cat with a heart of cinder can save the clans.. Chapter 1:Rebirth Cinderpelt led Sorreltail to the nursey.''Her kits would be coming soon.Badgers had broken into the camp.Sootfur and Brambleclaw were fighting a badger near the nursery. "Can you drive it off?"Cinderpelt asked."We need to get into the nursery!"Cinderpelt gasped as Sorreltail gave out a shriek of pain. Sootfur nodded and clawed the badger's eyes.The badger howled with pain,and ran off,it's eyes bloody. Cinderpelt nudged the queen into the nursery.Sorreltail laid down on soft moss,breathing heavily. "Ok Sorreltail,take a deep breath."Cinderpelt urged.Suddenly,a growl came outside.Cinderpelt's heart sunk as a large black badger clawed it's way into the nursery.Cinderpelt froze.What should she do?Sorreltail was about to give birth.There was only one thing to do...fight it. Cinderpelt yowled and unsheathed her claws.She scored the badger across it throat.Growling,the badger sank his teeth into Cinderpelt's front leg.She yowled helplessy. Cinderpelt then clawed at the badger again.It growled and released the medicene cat.However,the badger sank it's teeth into Cinderpelt's throat.She felt dizzy,and then she remembered. This is when she would die.StarClan have already told her. Then,Cinderpelt smelled Leafpool. ''She came back!Please help,Leafpool!''Cinderpelt thought oddly.Leafpool broke into the nursery and sank her claws in the badger's side."Out!Get out!"She yowled. Lashing out with one paw,she scored the badger across it's nose.Crowfeather from WindClan appeared,slashing at it's muzzle. Cinderpelt smiled,glad her apprentice had come back to save her clan.She felt even dizzer now,and Cinderpelt knew she would join StarClan. She could hear Leafpool's voice,but the injured dark gray cat couldn't make out what she was saying.Leafpool leaned closer. "Cinderpelt....it's me Leafpool.Please wake up."Cinderpelt could finally hear Leafpool's whisper.She opened her eyes and saw her apprentice. "Leafpool,"Cinderpelt rasped,her voice crispy,"I'm so glad you came back." "I should have never left you,"Leafpool crunched beside her former mentor."I'm so sorry,please don't die!"She scooped a pawful of moss at Cinderpelt's side."You're going to be fine.As soon as the bleeding-" "Stop it Leafpool,"Cinderpelt whispered."I'm going to join StarClan." Leafpool gasped,"Don't say that!" Cinderpelt sighed an told Leafpool that StarClan have already told her she would die. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"Leafpool gasped. "It was my destiny not yours." "But you knew I was leaving with Crowfeather!You should have ''stoped me!" Cinderplet blinked slowly."You had to follow your heart.You would be a wonderful medicine cat." "No,not without you Cinderpelt!Please don't leave me!"Leafpool wailed. Then,everything turned black."Goodbye,my friend."Cinderpelt rasped.She was dead. ****** Cinderpelt gasped as she opened her eyes.She looked around.Cinderpelt was no longer in the nursery,she was lying in soft grass,cats all around her. Yellowfang..... Frostfur...... Bluestar...... Whitestorm...... She was in StarClan!All the cats Cinderpelt knew and loved were standing right in front of her.She stood up,smiling with pure happiness. "Welcome,Cinderpelt."Yellowfang,Cinderpelt's former mentor rasped. "I've missed you so much Yellowfang."Cinderpelt presses her nose to Yellowfang's."I am ready to join you." "No."Cinderpelt stared in shock at Bluestar's meow."Your life has been hard.You had to give up your dream,you loved your loved ones,and you were forced to watch cats join us."What did she mean? Yellowfang nodded."You will live a different life...in the path of a warrior."Cinderpelt stared in shock,but she understood what Yellowfang meant. "Oh thank you so much!I will be a storng warrior!"Cinderpelt meowed happily.She would follow her dream...but in a different cat. Yellowfang rested her muzzle on Cinderplet's head.A strange,terrible feeling pressed in her. "Live a good life as a new cat,Cinder''heart''.Remember me."Then Cinderpelt felt herself falling back towards the earth.It was time to begun a new life,a new tale,a new destiny. ......"And this one will be known as Cinderkit." Chapter 2:A New Life Sorreltail licked Cinderkit's ears.''Cinderkit mewled with annoyance. "Why can't I play with Poppykit and Honeykit?I'm not very hungry."Cinderkit wailed.Her siblings were playing outside the nursery.She wanted to play to,but she had to eat first. Sorreltail purred."After you eat,and after I clean your messy fur."Cinderkit's mother lapped at her again.Cinderkit moved away. "Ok,ok,I'm cleaned!Now give me a mouse."Cinderkit squeled.Sorreltail let out a ''mrrow of laughter.She picked a scrawny mouse and pushes it towards Cinderkit. Cinderkit stared at the mouse,but quickly ate it.After she was done she ran outside.Sorreltail sighed and sat beside Ferncloud. Cinderkit padded outside,looking for her siblings.Then she spotted them,playing near the entrance of the nursey. Poppykit leaped on Molekit."Die Tigerstar!Die!"She mewled playfully. Molekit squeaked."No fair!You never told me you were going to leap!"Honeykit swung her paw at her sister,however Poppykit ducked her head down,laughing.Cinderkit padded towards her siblings. "Can I play?"She squeaked loudly.Her siblings stopped their playing and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to play with us?You always loose!"Poppykit hissed rudely. Molekit laughed."Your the weakest kit ever,Cinderkit!Why would we let you play with us?We always get in trouble when we attack you!" Honeykit narrowed her eyes at her siblings.Cinderkit sighed and padded away.She was smaller and younger then her siblings. ***** "She's the one."A voice yowled. "What about the other?"A cat hissed. "She's not the three,but she's the one that can save the clan." It was all quiet.Four cats sat at the edge of a pool,staring at eachother with confused glances. "But Spottedleaf,"A light brown tabby mewed,"I thought the three would save ThunderClan!Not her!" Spottedleaf shook her head wearily."The danger is something the three can't hold.Even Lionkit can't fight them!Cinderkit is about to be an apprentice soon.But this will be the only time she's more powerful then them,Leafpool." Leafpool stared blankly into the glittering blue pool.She closed her eyes."When will it happen?" "In about a season."A white tom mewed,nodding his broad head."Just in time for Cinderkit to became a warrior." "Whitestorm's right."A blue-gray she-cat meowed."But don't tell anyone about it.Not even your medicine cat apprentice,or Firestar,and of course Cinderkit." Leafpool shoot a questioned look at the she-cat."Bluestar,what do you mean by-" "You'll soon find out."Bluestar mewed briskly.Suddenly,the cats started to dissaper,along with the pool. Leafpool looked around,her eyes round with fear."Wait!"She yelled,but no one heard,and everything was gone. Chapter 3:A New Apprentice Category:Fan Fictions